New Moon, my way
by AsherahRaee
Summary: Disappointed with the ending of the books... decided to write it my own way. Starts in New Moon after the Cullens' left... Team Jacob Story.:  R&R. Rated T, because I'm paranoid.:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm new here, so don't hate.:) I was disappointed on how the Twilight Saga ended... so... I decided to make my own story! This is a TEAM JACOB story... sorry Edward fans, but I LOATHE Edward... so, yeah. I'll try to update whenever I can, but don't count on it. So... hope you enjoy!:D**

**_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer... I'm just responsible for the corruption of her story.;) _**

I was in a fog. He left, they all left, and now there was a huge hole in my chest. Charlie, mom, and Phil were all concerned. They didn't know what to do with me. Finally, one day, Charlie put his foot down.

"That's it, Bella!" Charlie practically shouted at me one morning at breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" I said robotically, not even bothering to look up from my untouched breakfast.

"You're going home!"

"Home? Dad, I am home," I was actually confused. I haven't really felt any emotion other than pain since they left.

"I mean you're going back to live with your mom and Phil. Baby, what you're going through, isn't normal. Its scaring the heck out of me, and you know Renee wants you back," Charlie said. I looked in his eyes, and there was true concern there.

"I'm not leaving Forks, Dad. I like it here. I'm not leaving my friends," I said confidently.

"Friends? Bells, what friends? When do you see your friends anymore? Name one time."

"School, yesterday."

"Outside of school," Charlie said, annoyed.

I stayed silent. He had me there. I hadn't seen anyone outside of school. Even at school, I don't really even "see" them. I just face front, and do my work.

"See, Bells? If you don't go live with your mom, at least let me get you some help," Charlie really was concerned. Wait, help?

"Help? As in, a shrink, you mean."

"Bella, listen. . ."

"No, Dad! I'm not going to go to a shrink! In fact, I'm, ah. . . going to go to Port Angeles with, Angela, afterschool today. She needs to go shopping and we might catch a movie," Okay, I'll admit it. . . that was a total lie, but, I guess I could make plans with Ang, right?

"Bella, you hate shopping," Charlie said skeptically.

"Never said I was shopping. I said Angela need to, and I'm going to go with her. You know, girl thing. It's getting late. I'd better get going," I said, before Charlie could question me further.

"Okay," Charlie said simply, "oh, and, Billy and Jacob are coming over tonight to watch the game. So, if you want to see Jake, I suggest you come a little early and not stay out too late."

"Okay," Jake and Billy were coming over? I haven't seen Jake in forever. I think I might just take up on Charlie's offer.

I rinsed my bowl, put it in the sink, said bye to Charlie, and went on my way to school.

When I got in my truck I saw Charlie walking out to his cruiser. He must be going to work early.

"I just got a call from the station. It's another bear attack. A hiker, this time. I would tell you that I'm might be home late but there's no reason. Bye Bells. Love you."

"Bye Dad. Love you too."

Gosh, another bear attack? These are getting to be a real problem. This is about the fifth time this month. I hope they find these bears soon. The whole ride to school I thought about the bears. What if it's not bears? What if it's. . . more. Something way more dangerous. . . but I wasn't going to think about that right now.

When I pulled into school, I saw Angela sitting at one of the picnic tables with Ben, Mike, Eric and Jessica. Oh boy, I thought this was going to be easy. Maybe I'll just ask her during homeroom. Yeah, that's a much better idea.

I took a deep breath. This was the day that I was going to try to get over Ed. . . .him. I think I'll stay away from his name for awhile. All of their names. I opened my door and stepped out. I hadn't noticed how nice it was outside. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks. I looked to see what I put on this morning, I wasn't really paying attention at all. I guess my mind knew it was warm. Under my jacket I was wearing a deep blue short sleeve shirt with a pair of faded jeans and, surprisingly, black flip flops. My hair was up in a pony tail, so I took my jacket off, threw it in the truck, pulled my rubber band out of my hair and shook it out.

I grabbed my backpack and started toward Angela and the rest.

"Hey guys," I said when I got to them. Mike and Eric just stared at me in awe. Ben only had eyes for Angela, but he still kind of stared, but not at me for how I looked, but how I was actually interacting with people.

"Bella! Hey! What's up?" Jessica said, seemingly excited that I was back.

"Oh, nothing. Same old, same old," I said simply, fake smiling. I wasn't totally healed yet.

"That's good. So, um, beautiful day, isn't it?" Mike asked, wiping the drool from his chin.

"My kind of day."

The bell for homeroom sounded. Ben said bye to Angela and Ang and I walked off to our homeroom class.

"How have you been, Bella? I've missed you," Angela asked as we walked. Wow, I guess I was pretty out of it. She sounds like I'm some long lost friend she hasn't seen in three years.

"I've been dealing with a lot of things. Today, my dad pointed out to me that I've been acting like a total zombie these past months, so I've decided that it's time to move on."

"Good for you, Bella."

"Thanks. So, I had something to ask you," I said, deciding it was a good time to ask her.

"Shoot," Angela said, seeming eager to know what I had to ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me tonight, afterschool, maybe, if you didn't have plans."

"Oh, sure Bella. I don't have any plans for afterschool. We could go," Angela said, smiling.

"Okay, awesome."

I hadn't noticed that we talked all through homeroom. All of a sudden, the bell signaling the end of homeroom and passing time sounded. I said goodbye to Angela and walked off to my first period class, chemistry.

The whole morning blew by in one big blur. Before I knew it, I was sitting with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Lauren, and a few other people I didn't know that sat at our table. Mike, Eric and Ben were talking about sports, so I decided to find out what the girls were talking about.

"So, afterschool yesterday, Ben and I decided to go on a picnic at the lodge," Angela was saying, "on our way there, we saw. . . something. We're not sure what it was. A bear maybe? I don't know. It was jet black, and huge. Standing on all fours it was still taller than a human."

"Come on Angela, please, do you honestly think that we're going to fall for that?" Jessica said, and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"No, no. She's right. My dad's been getting calls from the station about bear attacks. There's been about five this month. She's not lying," I said, defending Angela. Lauren and Jessica stared at me in shock. Jessica because she thought I was insane for agreeing with Angela, and Lauren because she didn't know I was getting over him, AND because she thought I was insane for agreeing with Angela.

Angela smiled at me, mouthing thank you. Well, can't please them all, right?

**Hope you enjoyed! Next will be Angela and Bella's trip to Port Angeles. AND, if you haven't noticed, I kinda sorta tweaked Bella, just a little. She needs to be more out there! AND AND... this story will probably not follow Stephanie's story line. Just a little heads up... Review! Tell me what you though!**

**~Asherah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I was really pleased with the reaction to chapter 1. Thankyouall.:) So, here it is, chapter two. Yes, Jacob is in this chapter. *cue girly scream* I know, I know. HOTTIE. Plus, the other members of the pack will be in this chapter also. It's... different. Just a little warning. Tell me what you thing!_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, yada yada yada. _**

"Um, okay?" Lauren said, then turned back to Jessica.

The whole rest of the day past quickly, and all of a sudden I was sitting in Angela's car, on our way to Port Angeles. It was quiet, so I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So, thanks for coming with me. I know it was last minute, but I told Charlie I had plans, and you know how small this place is…" I trailed off.

Angela laughed. "Oh, I _know_ right? It can get super annoying. Ah, it's alright. Anything for a friend, right?" She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Right. So, uh, I guess my dad is having company later, so I'm going to need to be home by about, 6?"

"Oh no problem. I need to be home by 5:45 anyways. I guess we're going out to dinner or whatever. So, what do you want to do first?"

We ended up just walking around, enjoying each other's company. We did walk into a few stores, but didn't really buy anything. Time flew by, and 5 o'clock came like that.

"Oh crap, Bella! It's 5! We need to get going if we're going to make it home on time!" Angela informed me.

"Oh, shoot! Come on, let's go!" I said, jogging to Angela's car, with Angela right next to me.

We did make it back home with a few minutes to spare. Angela dropped me off at my house at 5:40, which gave her just enough time to get back home.

"Thanks, Ange. I had a really great time," I said, hopping out of the car.

"Me too. Bye, Bella! See you Monday!" Angela shouted, driving away.

I walked in the house to see Charlie sitting on the couch, along with Billy, Jacob, and two other Quileute boys I had never met before.

"Hi guys!" I said, smiling.

Charlie looked shocked for a second, then snapped out of it and said, "Hey, Bells. You're home early. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did." I said as I watched Jacob shoot up and practically run toward me.

"Bella! Where have you been?" He said as he picked me up, twirling me around.

"Oh, you know. Here, there, everywhere," I laughed, "Now put. Me. DOWN!"

"Oops, sorry, Bells." Jake apologized, putting me down. One of the two boys I didn't know cleared his throat. "Oh! Sorry guys. Bell, this is Quil," Jake pointed to one of the boys, "and this is Embry," he pointed to the other boy, "they're my best friends. Guys, this is Bella."

"The pleasure is mine," the one who I think was Quil smirked, stood, bowed, and sat down, while the other one, Embry, just waved shyly.

"Alright, now we're just waiting for a few more people," Charlie said, smiling.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, winking at Billy, who let out a throaty laugh.

After a few minutes of getting acquainted with Quil and Embry, who are such sweethearts, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Charlie shouted.

Then in walked Sam Uley, Emily Young- or is it Uley now?-, Paul Meraz, and Jared Neet.

"KITTY!" I shouted and ran toward Sam. Sam is my first cousin and I love him to death. Yes, I called him Kitty. He calls me Boo, thanks to Monsters Inc.. I haven't seen any of them since… yeah. Oh, and I know about the whole werewolf thing, too. We tell each other EVERYTHING, no joke. Sam was never too keen on the idea of me dating a vampire, but he wasn't going to stop me.

"Whoa, Boo, slow down," Sam laughed, catching me as I jumped on him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you," I whispered into his neck.

"You too, babe," Sam whispered back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Am I not important anymore?" Paul said. Paul has always been like a brother to me. An older, more annoying, overly protective brother, but still a brother, nonetheless. I'm the only one who can bring out the softie in him. When he found out I was dating a vampire… all hell broke lose. He almost went and killed Ed… him. Sam had to Alpha order him not to.

"Oh no, Pauly. I still love you, too… just not as much," I said, jumping down off of Sam, and skipped over to kiss Paul on the cheek.

"That's what I… wait what?" Oh Paul, so clueless.

"Don't even worry about it Paul, we all know who she loves the most," Jared said with a smug look on his face. Jared is… the best. Always has been my best guy friend, always will be.

"Yup… EMILY!" I said, and went to give Emily her hug. Emily is… amazing. Even with the scars on her face, she's still beautiful. Ah, the scars… one of the many dangers of being in love with a werewolf.

Emily laughed and hugged me back. "Oh, snap. You all just got dissed," Emily said.

I looked at the boy's faces. They were hysterical… they all looked so sad. "Oh, wow! Just kidding! I love you all the same," I laughed and went to give Jared his hug.

Then I remembered our audience. I turned around to see everyone's reactions.

Charlie was overly excited. He had the biggest, brightest smile on his face. Sam was always his favorite nephew, and he loved the whole pack. He got up and gave Sam one of those man-hug things. "Good to see you again, Sammy," Charlie said.

"You too, Uncle Charlie," Sam said. Charlie went around and greeted everyone else.

Billy had a smile on his face. He look genuinely happy. He knows about the secret, too. So does Charlie. Billy has always been fascinated as to how I'm as pale as an albino. Charlie does have tanned skin, most people don't think of him as Quileute though.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry all look confused and… mad? Why would they be mad? I'd have to ask about that.

"So Bells… how do you like your surprise?" Charlie asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I love it! Thank you so much!" I replied and practically tipped him over hugging him.

After I let go, I went and walked over to Jake, Quil, and Embry.

"Hey. What's wrong? You guys look mad," I said, concerned. I didn't want them to be mad at all tonight. This was a happy day. The day I finally start to get over my "blue period".

"Oh, nothing. It's just you never told us you know Sam Uley and his _cult,_" Quil spat, staring at my cousin and friends.

"Um, okay? I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important. Sam is my first cousin, Emily and Paul are the siblings God forgot to give me, and Jared is my best friend. Is that all you need to know?" I said. I knew why Quil used the word "cult". Everyone thinks that Sam and them are all on steroids or something, and Emily is a groupie. They are outcasts to everyone.

Jacob spoke for all of them. "Oh. Okay then. Well, I guess that's fine," he said, even though his face told me otherwise.

"Well, whatever. I don't want anyone mad tonight, because I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time. So, please... no fighting," I said to everyone.

"Well, hell!" I heard Paul groan, "guess that means no fun tonight, guys."

"Oh, please. You're such a baby."

"Only for you, babe," Paul smirked, then came over and gave me a bear hug.

**_Chapter two, over! I hope you like how Bella knows about the pack and how she's related to Sam. Sam is, like, my third favorite wolf, next to Jacob and Seth. So... should Bella turn into a wolf? I was thinking about something... but it all depends on if Bella is a wolf. If not, then there's something else in my head. So, review! Tell me if Bella should be a wolf!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_~Asherah~_**


	3. Author's Note:

**Hi Guys. I'm going to make this short and sweet because A) it's 2:11 A.M., B) my dog is trying to terrorize me by making this difficult to write, and C) I'm only typing with one hand because my other is holding a tissue to my nose, because it's bleeding.-_- Anyways! I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I feel really bad. I couldn't update all over Winter break because my friend took me on a seven day cruise. Which was fun, I have to admit, but I missed writing.****L I'm going to try and update ASAP, but I have no idea what to write about next. I mean, I have a little drabble I wrote in science when I got bored, yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to use it. Eh, I'll think of something.**

**Next topic! The Bella-wolf thing. I only got one review saying that they don't want Bella to be a wolf, and a whole bunch saying they do. I know that if she does change, it will be a little while after Jacob and the others change, which isn't for a long time(woops! Eh, you probably aren't surprised…:P). So, we still have time to think about it. Oh, and another thing about the Bella-wolf thing… if she were to become a wolf, I wouldn't want her to have white fur and blue eyes. Sorry, but I just don't like that. I would make her have something more… natural. All the other wolves kept their eye color, so why can't she? And I'd probably want her fur to be a mixture of Sam and Paul's fur color. Sorry about that.**

**Wow, this is was longer than expected, but my dog it licking my hand while I type, so I'm going to have to stop soon anyways.:P Bad Lava! One more thing! Leah will be in this story… a lot. I love when Bella and Leah are best friends/step-sisters in stories. I hate how imprinting tore Sam and Leah apart… sad face… but Leah will get her happy ending.:)**

**To close… Today, March 1st****, pronounces the first day of my birth month.:) I was born on March 28****th****, if anyone wanted to know.**

**SO… my calendar person of the month, which is Sam, and I, say see you later, and I will updated soon!**

**Love,**

**~Asherah~**

**Xoxo**

**PS: I'm sooo happy Sam is my March person, and not… Edweird… THANKGOODNESS. Jacob was January, and Jane was February, if anyone wanted to know.:)**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ohkay… hey.:)**__** Here's chapter three! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long. I couldn't really think of anything to write. So, in this chapter, Leah and everyone comes in. This is like a huge party, but Bella doesn't know why. Well… she **__**knows**__**… she just forgot. But you can't blame her… she just finally got her personality back. So… on to the chapter!**_

_**P.S.: To tembalina… October is Rosalie.:)**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steph… I really wish it didn't, though.**_

After Paul let go of me and just put an arm around my waist, I started thinking… why is everyone here, anyways?

"Um… Dad? Why is everyone here, anyways?" I asked.

Charlie looked awe-struck. "You… forgot? You don't know what today is?"

"Um… Wednesday?"

"Yeah… but it is also April 16th, you know… Leah's birthday? They should be here soon," Charlie said back, still staring at me like I was crazy.

Wait… today is… OHMIGOSH. TODAY IS LEAH ELIZABETH CLEARWATER'S BIRTHDAY. My best friend since we were kids… AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PRESENT.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Quil starts complaining.

"Wait, wait, wait… hold up. Lemme get this straight. Embry and I came here to celebrate _**Leah Clearwater's birthday?**_ Jacob, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know either! Dad, come on… you _know _that Leah doesn't like anyone… why would she want to celebrate her birthday? And why the hell would SAM be here?" Jacob whined.

Before Billy had a chance to say anything, I chimed in, "Um, hello? Do you have no heart? LEAH IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND NO ONE WILL TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. UNDERSTAND?" I was pissed. I hate when people talk smack about her.

Everyone looked scared. Woah… where did that come from? I guess I'm going feel every emotion all in one day.

"Uh, ohkay, Bella. Wh-whatever you say," Quil stuttered. Whoops…

"Awh yeah! That's my girl! Set 'em straight, sis!" Paul cheered from the other side of the room. What a dumb-ass.

"Shut up, Paul. I didn't mean to," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, everybody, shush," Sam suddenly said. "I think I hear Harry's truck. Bella, maybe you should go upstairs and surprise her?"

"Right, good idea," I said, then practically ran up the stairs. I couldn't wait to see my long-lost best friend!

When I heard the doorbell ring, I just wanted to run downstairs and tackle Leah to the ground, but I didn't. I wanted this to be more of a surprise.

"Harry! Good to see you! Why, hello, Sue. You are looking very nice this evening. Seth! Come here, boy! Aah, I haven't seen you in so long! You've gotten taller! How old are you now? 25? 15? Really? You could so pass for older. And here she is, the birthday girl. Hello Miss Leah, you look very pretty today." Oh Charlie, how I love you so.

"Uh, thanks," was what I heard from Leah, and I hated how she said it. She sounded so… dead. Was that how I sounded? Oh my… we're just going to have to fix that! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go downstairs.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, and it was working, surprisingly. I peeked around the corner, and saw Leah standing in the middle of the living room. She looked like she didn't want to be here. Well, she's in for a big surprise!

"Hey! Birthday chick! Yeah, you! Leah Elizabeth! YES, it's me!" then the entire room was filled with the sound of two high pitched screams and jumping. Everyone covered their ears, and whoever was in my way to get to Leah moved, as I ran right toward her and tackled her to the ground.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MISSY!" Leah shouted at me when I got off of her.

"You know, that's what everyone has been asking me that today, and I don't know why. I mean, I've been here the entire time," I said, trying to be a smartass.

"…Shut up, Swan," Leah laughed back.

"Never, Clearwater."

"Well, it's this such a lovely reunion. Bella is back, and now Leah is too! What's next? Am I finally going to get that day off now, Sam? Pleaaase? I've been asking yo-"

"SHUT UP, PAUL!" Leah and I shouted simultaneously at Paul.

_**Thank-you guys for being patient with me. I know, I suck cow balls.:( I'll try my hardest next time to actually update on time! Stupid school, I never sleep during the week. Thankgoodness for Spring Vacation this upcoming week. I'll try my hardest to update a lot this week. OH, random fact, today is my brother's 17**__**th**__** birthday. I know, right? He's getting old.:P So, I just thought it'd be cool if Leah's birthday was today. So, my new calendar person of the month, Bella, and I, bid you adieu!:)**_

_**P.S.: I'm really sorry this is so short. I kinda felt bad for not updating, so I wanted to get this out quick.:P**_

_**~Asherah~**_

_**Xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4

…**. *Tentatively looks around* H.. hi guys. So, I'm, like, incredibly sorry that this is months late. In all honestly, I sort of forgot about this story… Because I could never think of anything good to add to it. Plus, it's been busy. Since the last time I updated, I finished school, lived up my summer with camping, hanging out with friends, staying up all hours of the night… and boys. (; I'm a cheerleader, so cheer started August 1****st****, so I've been busy with practice & competitions and yeah. Then, school started again in September. -_- So I've been busy with school, homework, and to top it all off, I don't sleep at night. We can blame that on my boyfriend, Jacob. (I KNOW. HIS NAME IS JACOB. 333) He thinks that I'm, like, a vampire and I can stay awake to talk to him and run on 3 hours of sleep for school all week. I haven't had a good night sleep on a school night in two months. Thanks Jakey, love you too. -.- So, anyways, I have cheer practice in, like, two hours, because we have competition tomorrow. I'm going to try and make this update as amazing as possible. (: Thank you for staying with me, even though everything's been super hectic. On to the update. (:**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steph… blahblahblahblah.**

"What?" Paul said in a whiney voice, "I want the day off! Ugh, whatever. Do we have any food here? Or are we going to starve to death?" Stupid, werewolf appetite. They're always hungry. But… he's right. I don't think we have any food here to eat.

"Oh… Shit. Uh… is everyone alright with pizza and wings? I can order that right now," Charlie said, sounding a little guilty for forgetting about the food.

Everyone agreed, say that was perfectly fine. Plus, Sue made a big cake for us for desert, so we should be pretty full by the end of tonight.

After Charlie ordered the food, we decided to play games. We were pretty bored, so games sounded like a fun thing to play. Charlie broke out the Wii and we played Rock Band. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. When it was my turn to sing, I chose Sammy to play guitar and Paul to play drums, that's how it always used to be when we played this forever ago.

"Woooooo! Let's go, Bella! What song are ya gonna choose?" Quil cheered from the couch. It seems like he's developing a tiny little crush on me.. Oh goodness.

"You'll see! Chill your hormones!" I shouted back at him mockingly. I chose "Domino" by Jessie J. I absolutely love this song, and I love Jessie J. Plus, her voice is kind of perfect for me. I'm actually a really good singer, I've loved to sing ever since I was little. Mostly everyone at the party knew I could sing, except Jake, Quil, and Embry. I wanted to blow them away with my voice.

"Well, I'm ready to hear Bella suck. What about you guys?" Embry said jokingly, grinning at me.

"Ha-ha, Embry. You guys are going to be surprised," I said as Sam started playing the beginning guitar part.

"_I'm feelin' sexy and freee!_

_Like glitter's rainin' on meee…"_

Leah started cheering. "Wooooo! Yeah, Bell!"

I stared at Jake, Quil, and Embry as I sang the rest of the first verse. They all had they're mouths wide open, shocked. I smiled big at them, as I rocked out to the chorus.

"_Rock my world into the sunlight,_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known._

_Dirty dancin' in the moonlight,_

_Take me down like I'm a domino._

_Every second is a highlight,_

_When we touch, don't ever let me go._

_Dirty dancin' in the moonlight,_

_Take me down like I'm a domino."_

Leah and Emily got up and started dancing with me and sang the rest of the song with me. Emily and Leah are cousins, and Leah has always hated Emily for taking Sam away from her, but it seems that she's gotten over it, and she doesn't hate her cousin anymore. Man, could this day get any better?

When the song was over, everyone cheered. "Damn, Bells! I didn't know you could sing so good! That's the last time I make fun of you for singing!" Embry got up and gave me a high-five.

"Haha, well thanks Embry! Now, who's turn is it? I think it's Leah's turn!"

"Oh GOD no! I think Emily should go next!" Leah always hated singing, even though she was amazing at it.

"No no no! I'm pretty sure it's the birthday girl's turn!" Emily argued back, laughing.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Pizza's here.

Charlie shot up, "Looks like the foods here! Let's eat, you guys! We can play more after all the food's gone!" He went to get the food and pay the delivery boy.

"You're lucky, Clearwater. But, don't look so happy… You're going first when we're done eating," I threatened her. Then smile on her face faded.

"But… NO!" She shouted back, tackling me.

"Hey hey hey! C'mon, girls! Let's eat! I'll force Leah to go after! The pizza is calling!" Seth laughed as he pulled his sister off me.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Now let's get some pizza!" Leah grabbed my arm and towed me to the kitchen to get food.

After we got our food, Leah and I sat on the couch. We made small talk, catching up on what's been happening in each other's lives. After a few minutes, Jake came and sat at my feet.

"Hey, Bell. Hope you don't mind me sitting here. Your voice is, like, amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off you while you were singing." Jacob blushed a little under his tanned skin.

"Awe, thanks Jake. You're so sweet." Awe, he was so cute. I couldn't help smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled really big back at me, showing his perfectly white teeth. Damn, I might have a hard time keeping my hands off this boy. Wait.. This is _Jake._ Why am I thinking these crazy things about him? I've known his forever… Has he always been this adorable? Arg! Stop thinking these crazy things, Bella!

**Once again, thanks you guys. You're all amazing and beautiful. 3 I love you all. Oh, and "Domino" belongs to Jessie J, not me! I love her and that song! I don't know how much I'm going to live up to this, but I will try to update more often! Don't hold that against me! Oh, and someone had asked me if Seth and Leah were wolves yet... The answer is no, they are not. The only wolves so far are Sam, Jared, and Paul. They're will be more wolves soon, don't fret. I also haven't figured out if I want Bella to be a wolf yet… Ugh. Tell me if you want her to! I'm still open to suggestions! So, my now calendar person of the month, which is Jasper(LOVE him.3), say adios, see you soon! ^_^**

**Much love,**

**~Asherah~**

**Xoxoxxoxoxoxo**


End file.
